


What's yours is mine

by lovexoright



Series: nct oneshots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Featuring Doyoung as a strict teacher, Fluff and Humor, Huang Ren Jun is a little shit, Is that not a tag?, Kinda, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Oneshot, Swearing, flashfic, i think i just made a tag, jaemin is a sweetheart, mention of norenmin, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: Donghyuck is late for class and accidentally wears his boyfriend's, Mark, clothes.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: nct oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	What's yours is mine

“Donghyuck!” A voice yells. 

Said boy jerks awake, his wide eyes staring straight up at his roommate, who’s staring right back at him. A few seconds of silence pass, before the younger of the two lets out a loud groan. He rests his hand over his rapid beating heart and glares at the elder.

“What the fuck, Renjun?” 

The older forms an offended face. “What’s with the sour tone? If anything, a thanks is in order. I’m just preventing your ass from being later for your class than it already is.” 

“What are you—” _Wait_. Donghyuck’s head darts to the right, eyes frantically reading the numbers displayed on his so-called alarm clock. “Fuck!” 

He practically throws himself out of the bed, pushing Renjun aside. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier,” he whines. Rummaging through his dresser, he grasps the first hoodie he sees and pulls it over his head, followed by some random jeans and a pair of socks. No time for color combination and decent style now. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise I’m your alarm clock,” Renjun snorts. 

“Well, at least you know now.” 

Seconds later Donghyuck is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with one hand and combing through his hair with the other. Renjun’s still by his side, finding way too much amusement in the younger's obvious distress. 

“Just gonna stand there and watch? Least you can do is help.” Donghyuck shoves the hairbrush against Renjun’s chest, waiting for him to grip it before letting go. He makes sure to roll his eyes before doing it though, less than pleased with his new task. 

“Guess I’m a servant, too, now,” Renjun sighs dramatically. 

He starts brushing to the younger’s short hair a few times, letting Donghyuck focus on brushing his teeth. Renjun’s muttering behind him, and catches a few words, such as “stupid”, “annoying” and possibly a “brat” as well. Donghyuck ignores it however, favouring getting ready as fast as possible. 

“Okay, I’m ready. How do I look?” He turns to Renjun, a fake smile plastered on his face. The other scans Donghyuck’s appearance with a small smirk, which only grows when he sees which hoodie the younger is wearing. 

“Well,” he starts off. “I think Mark will be happy to see you today,” he ends up saying. 

Donghyuck sends him the stink-eye, no idea what he’s on about. He decides not to question it though, too used to Renjun’s savage, and often odd, comments. 

“Of course he will. He always is.” 

Fake puking sounds follow the words. “Disgusting, absolutely disgusting,” groans Renjun. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, with Renjun in tow, Donghyuck makes his way to the hallway. “Jealousy doesn’t fit you, Injunnie. Not my fault that Jeno and Jaemin are dense fucks and too scared to ask you out.” 

Renjun smiles, laughing a little. “Whatever. Have fun with _math_ ,” Renjun says in a sickeningly sweet voice, knowing fully well how much Donghyuck despises that particular class. Donghyuck slams the door closed behind himself. 

Thirty minutes later Donghyuck is standing outside the classroom, books in hand. He feels slightly uneasy, which isn’t all that typical himself. Normally he wouldn't care too much about being late but, well. Mr. Kim, the professor teaching the course, was kind of—very—scary. 

He sighs, takes a deep breath, knocks on the door (hoping it shows a little politeness), and enters the room. The professor stops mid-sentence as he steps in and turns to watch the newcomer. Though he doesn’t utter a single word to Donghyuck, he can tell by the elder’s body language that he’s not particularly happy. 

Donghyuck utters an apology as he passes by, bowing shortly. He then scans the room, searching for a familiar face, and smiles when he does. Donghyuck swears he feels his heart skip a beet every time he sees Mark. 

The elder of the two looks quite unfocused however, eyes focused on Donghyuck. His gaze seems to be stuck on his hoodie though, not on his face like it usually is. A mix of feeling shows on the boy’s face. Though Donghyuck can’t catch them all, he notes both happiness and confusion. 

Feeling slightly self-conscious (maybe there’s a stain on the hoodie or something) Donghyuck crosses his arms in front of his chest. The walk to the desk, though merely five seconds long, felt endless. First when he sits down on the seat next to Mark does the professor continues the lesson, and the eyes on him disappear. Mostly, anyway. 

He turns to Mark, who’s still staring, taking in his… flushed face? Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “Are you okay? You’re all red,” he whispers. 

Mark blinks a few times but when he registers the question his skin flares up even more. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbles. “It’s just, uhm— You’re wearing my—” Mark’s sentence gets cut short by a loud cough, making both boys jump in their seats. 

They both stare wide-eyed at each other and slowly turn their heads towards the maker of the sound, which shows to be Mr. Kim. 

“We’re really sorry, Professor Kim! It won’t happen again, I swear,” Mark immediately assures, always having been a good student. Donghyuck nods along to the other words, choosing to silently agree.

Though he doesn’t seem completely convinced, Mr. Kim continues the lesson. But he does send the pair a warning glance if they as much as moving a muscle or blink a little too hard. 

Donghyuck, still curious about what Mark was going to say, keeps poking and prodding at the elder throughout the class. By the end of the class Mark’s face is beet red, probably a mixture of the mysterious flush, embarrassment from being caught talking by Mr. Kim, and some from anger. If anyone knows how to make Mark angry it’s Donghyuck, after all.

“Mark,” he whines out. The older ignores him, focused on packing his bag. The younger waits impatiently for him to finish and when he does, they finally lock eyes. At least they did for a few seconds, before Mark’s eyes flicker down to Donghyuck’s hoodie again. 

Both a smile and blush spreads on Mark’s face this time. He looks… Happy? Satisfied? 

Donghyuck looks down, observing the hoodie. “Is there a stain on it or something?” He questions, trying to look for himself. 

“No, no,” Mark shakes his head. “I was just, well, surprised, is all.” 

“By a hoodie? It’s not like I have a habit of walking around topless in school,” Donghyuck snorts. Just then, before Mark gets out another word, they hear a yell. 

“Hyuckie! Mark-hyung!” The pair turns to see a blue-haired boy sprint towards them, a big smile on his mouth. A contagious one at that. “Nana,” he smiles back. Said boy gathers Donghyuck in a hug, which he happily returns. 

“What’re you up to?” He asks as they part, taking in his friend’s appearance. The other seems to be doing the same, and just as everyone else his eyes stop at the younger’s hoodie. 

“You’re wearing each other’s clothes now?” Jaemin asks, a big grin on his face. 

At first Donghyuck just snorts, trying to share a look with Mark. _What a jokester_. He only receives a confused look back however, and oh. _Oh_. Donghyuck completely freezes at the spot, slowly gazing down at the sweatshirt again. 

“Oh.” Well, that explains quite a lot. Because he—Donghyuck—is wearing Mark’s hoodie. 

Donghyuck looks over at his boyfriend in realization. Suddenly it’s not Mark that’s beet red anymore, it’s Donghyuck. 

“Well, fuck.” 

  
  


∭

“For the record, I quite like seeing you in my clothes.” 

“Shut up.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (i'm not fluent in english so feel free to let me know if there's any writing errors or anything like that)
> 
> ps i realized after posting that i managed to mess up the title, it was supposed to be «what’s mine is yours» but oh well,, i guess this fits too?
> 
> tysm for reading!! <3


End file.
